The Dress
by FarAnya
Summary: John and Aeryn spend the day on a commerce planet. Happily, they get more than they bargain for.


THE DRESS ****

THE DRESS

by FarAnya

Disclaimer: John and Aeryn are just two of the wonderful creations from the incredible minds of Rockne S. O'Bannon, Brian Henson, et al. I just love it when they let me play with their toys!  
Spoilers? Nope, not a one! This story is all from my very own fevered imagination.  
Rating: PG-13... most definitely.

"Crichton... John... we have to stop. It's getting late and we need to get back to Moya."

They had been wandering among the tents for arns, Aeryn thought. But she wasn't tired... she wasn't even frustrated. And wonder of wonders, Crichton hadn't gotten lost or into trouble - for once. She had to admit that they'd actually had a lot of fun. 

The day was bright, yet slightly cool, even to Aeryn. She had begun the day in her usual leather pants and vest. But as the afternoon progressed, she had gotten unusually chilled and John had magnanimously offered her his jacket. It was too broad across the shoulders and the sleeves were too long, but it was warm. She'd also let her hair down from the braid she had worn earlier; the loose ends now floated lazily in the afternoon breeze. 

John turned from the leather goods piled on the low table and grinned at her. "I know, I know. But I love these places!" 

"So I noticed," Aeryn said dryly. "We've been to so many commerce planets that I've lost count, but you're like this every time, John. Why? Don't they have anything like this on Earth?" 

"Yeah, but we call them flea markets and the stuff for sale there is second-hand... used. Not brand new." 

John returned his gaze to the assortment of belts and pouches arrayed in front of him. His hand came to rest on a beautifully tooled black belt and matching pouch made of exquisitely supple leather. "The color of your hair," he murmured, glancing quickly at Aeryn. "And almost as soft." 

She pretended to ignore him, but her full lips twitched with amusement. She watched as the ever-vigilant shopkeeper moved closer to John. 

"You have a good eye for color and texture, gentle being," the vendor said smoothly but with diffidence. The diminutive older man bowed to them, the sunlight glinting off his balding head. "It is indeed the color of Milady's tresses. I am Ahtram... be welcomed to my humble establishment. You do me much honor. But, if this worthless one may venture to protest, my poor leathers are but a dim reflection of Milady's radiance." And he bowed low again to John... and even lower to Aeryn. 

Aeryn blushed rosily at the fulsome compliment, but said nothing except a quiet "Thank you." 

John's smile broadened to see her blush and he entered wholeheartedly into the spirit of 'the game.' "Ahtram, you know what? You're right. As lovely as all these are, I don't see anything here that will enhance her beauty." John turned to the small man and asked quietly, "Do you have anything else... something that you don't have out here?" 

Ahtram gazed once more at Aeryn and then bowed deeply again. "Please... if you will not think me too bold, follow me to my poor workshop. It is possible that I have something there that might dare to approach what you seek." 

"John, we can't... we don't have time..." Aeryn started, still smiling. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can't afford it," she added in an undertone. 

Ignoring Aeryn completely, John said, "Thank you, Ahtram, we'd love to see the rest of your stuff." John bowed slightly to the older man. "Lead the way." 

Ahtram folded his hands over his heart and bowed. "As you wish, Milord." 

John gently grasped Aeryn's hand and drew her to his side. Tucking her hand into the bend of his arm he formally escorted her along the lane behind their new friend - well, as formally as one could escort a former PeaceKeeper. He leaned close to her and whispered conspiratorially, "I know we probably can't afford it, but we have to at least look. I mean, he recognized your beauty right off." 

"Nonsense, Crichton," she said, sotto voce. "He probably says that to all his female customers." 

"No, he doesn't. I've been watching him for the last arn or so. He's had some very pretty young ladies come to his booth... he didn't treat them like he has you." 

"You're imagining things again, John." But her voice held only amusement. She was at a bit of a loss to explain it but she rather liked the way he was holding her body close to his. And she enjoyed the protective aura he seemed to project around them. 

They followed Ahtram through the narrow alleyway between the tents and permanent buildings of the market. After a few microts, Ahtram turned to indicate a low door in one of the buildings. 

"This is my poor workshop. You do me great honor by entering." With that, Ahtram bowed them through the door. 

The sight that greeted John was straight out of his childhood. "Ali Baba's cave," he whispered as he gazed around the room. 

"What?" Aeryn asked quietly. 

"It's a story my mother used to read to me when I was a child... about a man... who kept this incredible treasure in a cave," he explained. 

Leathers - in all shades - made into clothing and accessories. Fabrics - bolt after bolt - challenged the variety of the leather goods. Lining the walls were shelves of objects made of brass - or something as near to it as possible in the Uncharted Territories. 

John's gaze was drawn almost immediately to a gown in one corner. Displayed on something similar to a dressmaker's dummy, it commanded attention. He knew without getting any closer that Aeryn would be a knockout in that dress. But the first rule of flea marketing flashed like a neon sign in his brain - never, ever let the seller see your eagerness for an item. 

So, with that rule firmly in mind, John ignored the gown completely and moved to a pile of leather goods on the far side of the crowded room. Here he inspected items in various degrees of readiness. 

It was warm in the shop. Ever sensitive to the heat, Aeryn quickly stripped off John's jacket and laid it carefully on the counter next to a pile of silk-like scarves as she watched John and Ahtram discuss - and discard as 'unworthy' - the different pieces. 

Ahtram had noted John's quick glance to the corner where the dress was draped seductively over the mannequin; he had heard the swift intake of breath that denoted desire. Indeed, it was for that dress alone that he had brought the two off-worlders to his shop. But he recognized 'the game' and was very willing to play it as long as necessary. 

John watched Aeryn absent-mindedly pick up and stroke an intricately designed black silk scarf. The black-on-black fabric was elegant with a simmering design. John turned to Ahtram and said, pointing to the scarf Aeryn was holding, "Now why didn't I think of that? Silk. That's more like what I had in mind." 

Ahtram turned to look at Aeryn, causing her to blush yet again and to hastily put the scarf back on the table. "Milady also has an eye for color and texture." He moved to stand beside Aeryn and picked up the scarf she had just replaced. "This is a Jarran covenanting scarf. Young men on the planet Jarra Prime present one of these to their betrothed as a token of their intentions." 

As he spoke he deftly unfolded the long piece of fabric. Then, with a deferential bow, he handed the scarf to John and said, "The young man holds it in both hands - like so - and then places it gently over his beloved's head." 

John gazed intently at Aeryn for a moment, and then followed Ahtram's instructions. He barely managed to contain his excitement when he realized that Aeryn was actually going to allow him to drape the scarf over her hair. Then as he arranged the sumptuous material around her shoulders, he looked into her eyes again and was almost overwhelmed by the desire he saw in their dark, luminous depths. But it was only in his heart that he asked, _Will you? _

"John, it's too much..." Aeryn began, but her voice faltered as she read the unspoken question in John's eyes. She knew her own longing must be as evident in her eyes, but she ruthlessly pushed aside the desires raging inside her heart, mind and soul. "Enough," she whispered hoarsely. 

"No... it is not enough," John replied earnestly, his own voice tight with emotion. "God, Aeryn... you are so... beautiful," he whispered. 

Ahtram watched his customers closely. He could see that the young man was strongly attracted to the young woman... and that she was equally attracted to him. He could also see how uncomfortable she was in the rising tide of their emotions. Ahtram knew that he would need to relieve the tension or he'd never sell them the scarf... much less the dress. Which would be a great pity; it truly would look stunning on the woman. 

So, Ahtram 'accidentally' backed into a low table of lacquered boxes, spilling the entire display to the floor. To the off-worlders the resulting cacophony sounded like gunfire at close range. Ahtram barely managed to hide his grin as he bent down to pick up the boxes. 

And he almost swallowed his tongue when he looked up... into the business ends of two pulse pistols. 

"Curse me and my clumsiness, gentle beings," Ahtram finally managed to stammer. "I was so struck by Milady's beauty that I - who should know every inch of this room by heart - forgot the placement of this small table." He would have to go very carefully with these two, he decided. Or he might not live to sell them anything. "Please forgive this worthless creature." 

John quickly snapped his pistol back into its holster and replied, "No need to apologize, friend." He took a deep breath and glanced at Aeryn; she was slower to replace her pistol. But he marveled that she hadn't also taken the opportunity to remove the scarf. It still lay elegantly draped around her shoulders. "Yeah... a real traffic stopper," John murmured, nodding. 

Aeryn suddenly became aware of the scarf again and with great care, self-consciously removed it. She handed it back to Ahtram with a smile and another murmured "Thank you, but no..." 

"Milady," Ahtram interrupted gently. "Please allow this unworthy being to humbly present this scarf as an apology for frightening you." He bowed low as he offered the folded length of material once more to Aeryn. He could sense her hesitation and quickly added, "Indeed I could not attempt to sell it now... it would be a sacrilege. The spirits of my honored anscestors would curse my poor establishment forever." 

John grinned at the fulsome words, but in his heart he agreed. The scarf seemed to have been designed and made especially for Aeryn. He watched with baited breath as Aeryn tentatively put her hand out to receive the gift. 

"Thank you, Ahtram," she said quietly. "I will accept this... but only if you will help us select two more scarves for fellow shipmates." 

John beamed. For someone who had never had much to do with social graces, Aeryn always surprised him when she managed the transition from badass PeaceKeeper to someone Emily Post would have been proud of. "Great idea, Aeryn," he said quickly. "We'll be in hot water if we don't bring something back for Chiana and Zhaan." 

So with good will - and a great deal of raillery - the three quickly decided on two other scarves... a blue-green gauze-like triangular scarf for Zhaan and a rectangle of simmering gray, shot with silver and white threads for Chiana. Then the real haggling began as the three settled on the price for the two scarves. In the end, all were satisfied that they had made a good bargain. 

Ahtram was so encouraged that he invited John and Aeryn to continue to look around his shop. "Please allow me to have these wrapped for your journey. The task is a small one and will take only a short while." It was time, he thought, to steer them to the dress on the mannequin. "My humble shop is privileged to have more of the fabrics you enjoy, Milady," he said nodding to Aeryn. "Please allow this unworthy creature to show them to you." 

Aeryn started to demur, but John took her elbow again and said with a grin, "Sure, Ahtram, what else do you have?" 

As Ahtram lead them toward the mannequin, John felt his heart skip a beat. Had he been too obvious? How had Ahtram known that he wanted this dress for Aeryn? 

Stopping a counter away from the dress, Ahtram said, "Please... look to your heart's delight." He gave a small bow. "I must go to the other room for appropriate wrapping materials for these," he continued, indicating the scarves. "I will be only a moment." 

John watched as Ahtram crossed to the back of the room and exited through a small door. Then he turned to Aeryn and smiled. "Thanks," he said quietly. 

"Whatever for?" Aeryn asked, truly puzzled. 

"For not blowing his brains out when he knocked over those boxes," he replied. "We really scared him though." John chuckled. 

"Well, he scared us first," she answered acerbically, but still with a slight smile playing about her lips. 

"Yeah. I know." As John spoke he wandered around the racks of clothing displayed there. He still ignored the gown. He knew that if he said anything about it before Aeryn had a chance to notice it on her own, she would refuse to have anything to do with it. 

"These are very impractical garments," she began, holding up an extremely short, dark emerald green silk slip dress with jeweled straps and hemline. "I can't even imagine Chiana wearing something like this," she said, holding the dress against her own body. 

John looked appraisingly at the garment and gave a low wolf whistle. He whispered, "No... not Chiana - that's not really her color. Now, I can see it on you." Once again, his eyes revealed the longings in his heart and dared her to show hers again. 

Aeryn's breath quickened as she saw the passion building once more in his eyes. She retreated a step and bumped into the mannequin. Grateful for the interruption, she turned blindly toward the gown John and Ahtram had so studiously avoided. 

John held his breath as he watched Aeryn finally touch the gown. Just let her feel it... see its texture and color... realize just how stunning she would be in it. Then somehow he would manage to get her into it. 

Aeryn stepped back from the mannequin to get a better view of the dress. It was as black as the Jarran scarf, but there was no obvious design woven into the fabric. The elegance of the dress was due to its simple cut and superior workmanship. Whoever had designed it was a master craftsman. She circled the mannequin slowly. 

The floor-length gown was a form-sitting sheath from shoulder to knee. Below the knee the hemline flared into a graceful short train. The neckline was high and cut straight across the shoulders. Close fitting sleeves covered both arms almost to the mannequin's fingertips. 

As Aeryn moved behind the mannequin, John heard her gasp. Slowly he circled the form to join Aeryn and stopped, his eyes riveted on the back of the dress... or rather the lack of one. The gown plunged straight down from the widest point of the shoulders to the small of the back, with only two slender strands of jewels crossing to connect one side to the other. 

"Yowzah!" John whispered. In his mind's eye he could already see the dress on Aeryn. "Please?" 

"Please what?" Aeryn asked. She was afraid she knew what he wanted. She had to admit she wanted it too, but she knew that she didn't need a dress like this and that in all likelihood, they couldn't afford it even if she did. 

"I don't know... Buy it? Steal it? I honestly don't know," he answered quietly. "But I do know this much..." he added, desire flaring in his eyes once more. "... if I don't see this dress on you, it's going to come back to haunt me." 

"You're fahrbot if you think I'm going to..." She let the sentence trail off. "John, what use would I have for a dress like this? Realistically? Absolutely none! And you know it." But as she spoke her fingers belied her words, lingering lightly on the fabric. 

John watched her intently. "Please, Aeryn," he pleaded. "At least let me ask Ahtram if you can try it on." 

Aeryn had seen that look in his eyes so many times over the last arn already and had to admit to herself it was getting harder to resist. Why couldn't she do as he asked? It wouldn't hurt to try it on. It had been a very, very long time since she'd worn anything quite so beautiful. 

Not since her earliest days as a PeaceKeeper junior officer and had been temporarily assigned to the diplomatic corps had she worn clothing designed for elegance rather than utilitarianism. It had been excruciatingly dull work, but the wardrobe had been stupendous to a girl used only to the coarsely woven fabrics and rough leathers of the Prowler trainee uniforms. And even then nothing came close to the magnificence of this gown. 

John could see the indecision in her eyes. He glanced toward the door in the back of the shop just as Ahtram stepped through. 

"Ahhh," Ahtram sighed to himself with delight. Even from across the room he could see that the gown had finally been noticed. He could also see the conflict between the two again. But this time it wasn't merely desire. He could see that both off-worlders were determined to get their way in the matter of the gown. He approached the two young people cautiously. He didn't want to startle them again; he wasn't quite ready to face the spirits of his ancestors yet. 

"My daughter is wrapping the scarves. She will be finished momentarily. In the mean time, I hope you have found something to your liking, gentle beings," he said with apparent nonchalance. 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

Ahtram again hid his smile. It wouldn't do to aggravate the situation. He sensed that eventually the young man would win the young lady over. It was his job to assist in the persuading. 

"Ah," he began gently. "I see now the gown you are discussing." He nodded sagely. "If this worthless one may once again be so bold... this is an excellent choice for Milady. The color is well suited to her. And the cut of the gown would display Milady's figure to advantage." 

"Ahtram," John interrupted, his need to see the dress on Aeryn overriding almost all other factors. "Is there somewhere she could try this on?" 

"John, no," Aeryn said firmly. "I told you, I have no need for such a dress." She turned to Ahtram and added, "It is a very beautiful gown, Ahtram, but I don't need to try it on." 

"Milady, you have but to command and I am your humble servant here to obey," Ahtram began with a bow. "But I feel I must add my poor entries to Milord's. You would grant infinite pleasure to these undeserving eyes." He paused a moment before turning to John and saying, "But if she does not desire it..." He left the sentence unfinished and shrugged as if to say, _"Females... who can understand them?" _

John turned again to Aeryn. "Please," he asked. "For me... and Ahtram. Then I promise I'll shut up." 

"Not likely!" she muttered. For one more microt she held her ground under the silent entries of the two men. "Ohhh... all right," she said resignedly. "If only to get you to drop this useless idea." 

Ahtram once more bowed low and carefully began removing the gown from the mannequin. "If you will follow... I have a room where you may be private." 

"Thank you," she said as she followed the older man. 

John watched her go, her head up and shoulders back. _Man, she is incredible to look at... no matter what she wears,_ he thought. 

Ahtram lead Aeryn to a second door in the back wall of the shop. As he opened it he bowed. "If you require anything beyond what you see here, please signal this unworthy one and I will do my poor best to provide it." He pressed a small panel just inside the door and the lights in the room illuminated a very comfortably appointed - if somewhat small - boudoir. 

Aeryn peeked inside before entering and was amazed by the luxurious décor. The room was provided with a small divan along one wall and a comfortable chair tucked into a corner. A petite table nestled between the divan and chair and was topped with a small arrangement of fresh flowers in a vase. The floor was covered with a deep-pile carpet that matched the color of the walls exactly. One entire wall was mirrored, giving the small room a much larger aspect. The only items that seemed out of place were the carpeted platform in front of the mirror and a small clothing rack. 

"We will await you here in the shop, Milady. If you have need of assistance, my daughter is also yours to command," Ahtram said as he stepped back from the doorway. "Simply press this panel." 

"Thank you, Ahtram," Aeryn replied as she entered the dressing room. "I'll be fine." 

Ahtram inclined his head as the door closed. 

John had ambled along behind Aeryn and Ahtram as they crossed the shop but refrained from following too closely. He wasn't sure exactly how far he could push Aeryn about this dress. 

Ahtram closed the door of the dressing room and then moved slowly across the shop toward John. "It will be a delight to these unworthy eyes to see Milady in that gown." 

"To these eyes too, Ahtram," John said quietly. "I wish we could afford to get it, but she is right about that." He paused for a moment before continuing. "She doesn't need a gown like that. It's not like we're a bunch of jet-setters or diplomats or anything like that, going out and painting the town red every night." 

John let his thoughts drift for a moment, imaging that kind of life... with Aeryn. He sighed. "But I just had to see it on her once." John turned to Ahtram and said, with only a hint of a smile, "You know, I've known her for almost two cycles and I've only seen her in a dress once." 

Ahtram surreptitiously glanced at John and saw the face of a man bewitched. Whether or not the woman realized it, this man would go through fire for her... would risk everything for her. In a sudden moment of insight, Ahtram knew that the young man had already been through the fire - and back - for her. There were no visible scars... just something... indefinable... in the younger man's eyes that revealed his love for her. A love so sacred and true that nothing short of death would stop it. And Ahtram wasn't even sure that death would be able to destroy it. 

He momentarily toyed with the idea of gifting the dress to the woman... as he had the scarf. But instinctively Ahtram knew that neither would accept such an expensive gift. Also it would not be honorable to place the two under such a burden of gratitude. So with only a passing regret, he dismissed the idea. 

But Ahtram thought he knew how he could accomplish almost all their desires. He turned to John and said, "I am most privileged to have a valued customer who has requested a dress of this style. But alas, she is unable to come to my poor shop to see it for herself and she has asked me to make a holographic image of it." He once more turned his face toward the door of the dressing room, but watched John out of the corner of his eye. Ahtram could see the alert expression dart across the young face. "I am in much doubt that a holo-image of the gown on a mere mannequin will display it to advantage." He paused once more before continuing. "Do you think Milady would consent to modeling it for my customer?" Ahtram turned to John. "I would be most grateful." 

John barely managed to keep the grin from splitting his face in two. "I don't know Ahtram... Aeryn is pretty reserved," he said quietly. "But I'll add my voice to yours - if I can have a copy of the holo." 

"But of course, Milord," Ahtram said diffidently. "That is understood." 

At that moment, the door to the small room opened and Aeryn stepped regally into the shop. For John, time - and the world - came to an abrupt halt. If anyone had asked him later, he wasn't sure he could tell them if he had remembered to breathe. 

At first he really didn't even notice the dress; his attention was riveted on Aeryn's luminous eyes. John had the impression that he was witnessing the ascension of generations of royalty right before his eyes. It was all he could do not to fall to his knees before her. 

Slowly he came to his senses and let out a long, breathless sigh. "My God, Aeryn... you look..." he whispered hoarsely. And if he couldn't finish his sentence, neither could he take his eyes off her. 

Once again Aeryn saw the flames grow brighter in his eyes and her own heart beat faster in response. It was sheer torture to pull her eyes from his rapt gaze. She glanced down, almost shyly. 

The gown fitted perfectly... as if it had been measured and made specifically for her. She had been rather surprised at that when she had slipped it over her shoulders and watched her reflection in the mirror as the smooth fabric conformed to her figure. The cut of the gown emphasized her slim waist and hips, while the neckline accentuated her shoulders and arms. 

She turned slowly. 

John wasn't the only one transfixed by Aeryn's beauty. Ahtram stood motionless, completely overwhelmed for once. He remembered designing the dress and cutting it to the measurements of his client, but not once in the whole process did he ever imagine that the finished gown would look as stunning as this. At the moment he was having a difficult time even remembering what his client looked like. 

"Oh, Milady," Ahtram sighed. "When the fates call my unworthy soul to join with my honored ancestors, I shall not go unhappy with my life's accomplishments. You have enriched my existence beyond measure with your grace and beauty." Folding his hands over his heart, Ahtram made a deep obeisance to Aeryn. 

Aeryn glanced quickly at John. Although he hadn't yet managed to choke out another syllable, she could see that he was manfully trying to regain his composure. She grinned and smoothed the fabric over her waist and hips again, delighting in the smooth texture. 

"Thank you, Ahtram. It is a wonderful gown and I wish I needed it," Aeryn began. After a slight pause she continued. "But as it is, I'll just have to remember it in my dreams." 

"Ah, Milady," Ahtram replied quickly. "If this pitiful creature may make a modest request... I believe I can provide you with something better than a dream." 

He quickly explained his need. "You see, Milady," he continued. "This esteemed client lives a great distance away and is unable to travel to see the gown. She asked me to send her a holographic image of it and I was preparing to do just that. But now it is my humble opinion that a lifeless mannequin cannot adequately display the gown." He paused a microt to judge how she was accepting the idea. "You would honor my poor efforts beyond measure if you would allow me to capture your image." And once more he inclined his head reverently. 

John wisely kept his mouth shut but his eyes spoke volumes. 

He looked so hopeful that Aeryn relented much faster than she otherwise would have. "A holo-image? What a wonderful idea." She turned to Ahtram with a radiant smile and said, "I'd be happy to." 

Incredulous at her ready acceptance, John stammered, "You... you... you will? Oh man, Aeryn, that's great!" He pulled her into a warm embrace and quickly planted a kiss on her lips... a very promising kiss. 

Ahtram's reply was somewhat more reserved... barely. "Oh Milady!" he began, bowing so low his head seemed almost level with his knees. "You have brought sunshine into the dim world. This worthless one can never express his gratitude. If you will consent to wait just a few more moments, I will gather the necessary equipment." 

Aeryn nodded and smiled again as Ahtram scurried to the backdoor of the shop. Then she turned to face John. "So you like it, huh?" she teased, sliding her hands along the luxurious fabric. 

They both could hear Ahtram - and presumably his daughter - rapidly gathering the needed equipment. John knew that no matter what happened in their future - whether they ever managed to actually admit their feelings to each other or not - he would always remember her like this... regal... and so incredibly beautiful. He discovered that his entire body was vibrating like a violin string. 

"'Like' is a little tame actually," he said with quiet intensity. "Stand right there... don't move." He took a few steps back so he could get a better look. He stared at her for a microt or two. "Ginger Rogers never looked this good!" 

"Who?" Aeryn asked, an undercurrent of something that almost sounded like jealousy in her voice. 

"An actress on Earth 60 years... er, cycles, ago. She wore all these fabulous dresses and got to dance with Fred Astaire." John grinned at her relieved expression. His eyes never left hers as he approached with his right hand extended. "May I have this dance, Milady?" 

Aeryn gazed contentedly back at him, but shook her head slightly. "Thank you, but no. I don't dare. I'd trip over the skirt and tear something." 

John wasn't too surprised by her answer but he didn't lower his hand. Slowly... and with infinite care and gentleness... he slid his hand down her left arm until his could grasp her fingers. He raised her hand and placed a passionate kiss in her palm. 

Aeryn felt as if someone had handed her one of Moya's unshielded power conduits. An almost palpable electric shock raced from her fingers to the very center of her being. Her breath faltered and her knees threatened to buckle. It had been a very long time since she'd acted on the sensations she was experiencing. She took one hesitant step toward him, as though drawn by an unseen magnet. 

John also moved a step closer to her. He reached up to gently stroke her cheek. She turned her face to lightly kiss his hand as it cupped her cheek. 

One more step... then another. 

Finally he slid his hand around behind her neck and gently pulled her face to his. His whole world was encompassed in her dark, glowing eyes. Nothing - not time, not Scorpius, nothing - existed for either of them outside this magical palace created by their passion. 

Aeryn closed her eyes as John leaned forward. The heat emanating from his hand on her neck combined with the warmth of his breath on her lips sent waves of desire coursing throughout her body. She brought her hand up between them and placed it lightly on his chest. She could feel the pounding of his heart. It seemed to be an echo of her own. 

She had no idea how long they stood like that. For all she knew they had been staring into each other's eyes her entire life. Surely nothing existed before... just as nothing would exist after. 

Ahtram and his daughter reentered the shop bearing the holographic equipment. John and Aeryn separated slowly... without shame or resentment at the interruption. The promises had been made - and would be kept. 

Concerned with moving the equipment, Ahtram at first did not take in the scene before him, but his daughter was immediately aware of the undercurrent of passion arcing between the two beautiful off-worlders. She lowered her eyes demurely and paused. Her hesitation caused her father to glance up. 

Ahtram quickly took in the reason for his daughter's hesitation. He smiled to himself as he too felt the electric undercurrent in the room. He wasn't sure what had happened during the few microts he'd left them alone, but he was happy to see that the young couple had finally come to some understanding. Contentment fairly radiated from both glowing faces. Ahtram decided that he also would keep a copy of the holo-image he was about to capture; it promised to be magnificent. 

John's hand slid down Aeryn's arm until he lightly grasped her fingers and hand-in-hand they turned to greet Ahtram. Ahtram and his daughter bowed to the two off-worlders. 

"Please allow me to present my youngest daughter, Genesera," he said as he straightened up. His daughter remained bowed, her hands clasped and resting lightly against her knees, her dark hair creating a shield around her face. "She has helped me capture holo-images before." 

Genesera slowly lifted her head. 

While she was almost as tall as her father, John noticed that she still barely reached Aeryn's shoulder. He was amazed at the young girl's nascent beauty. Her hair was almost blue-black and hung straight to her waist, its darkness a marvelous contrast to her beautifully pale skin. But her most amazing feature - almond-shaped green eyes - startled John. _Holy moly,_ he thought. _She can't be more than twelve cycles old. She's going to be a knockout when she grows up. If she were back home modeling agencies would already be trying to sign her up. _

John glanced apprehensively at Aeryn. She didn't always respond well to beautiful females. He hoped that Genesera's tender age would mitigate any threat Aeryn might perceive. He watched in fascination as Aeryn approached the girl. 

As Aeryn neared Genesera she reached out to stroke the youngster's smooth check. "Lovely," Aeryn said softly. "Very lovely. If your siblings look like you, your parents are fortunate in the beauty of their children." 

John released the breath he'd been unconsciously holding and nodded in agreement. He turned to the older man and grinned. "I'm sure she's a great help to you, Ahtram," he said smiling. 

"Thank you, Milady. Indeed she is, Milord," Ahtram said with pride. "She is most talented. She has a gift for placing the subject in the most favorable position and setting. It is her wish to one day have a small establishment of her own." 

Genesera blushed and ducked her head at her father's praise. 

"I'm sure she'll be very successful," Aeryn said. She stepped back from the young girl and turned to Ahtram. "Where...?" she asked, glancing around the crowded shop. 

Ahtram considered for a moment, his brow furrowed. Genesera tugged gently at his sleeve. 

"Forgive my impertinence, honored Father," Genesera began, her eyes lowered. "But I believe the courtyard will be best." 

Ahtram glanced down at his daughter's averted face. "The courtyard? Ah... I see... yes, the courtyard will be most excellent." He turned once more to John and Aeryn. "If you will allow me to guide you to the courtyard in the center of my unworthy home, my daughter and I will capture the image as quickly as possible so you may be on your way back to your ship." 

"Sounds like a plan, Ahtram," John said with a grin. "I didn't realize it was getting so late." He turned to Aeryn. "I'll contact Pilot and let them know not to hold dinner for us." 

"We can eat on the transport pod," Aeryn replied. She carefully lifted the train of her skirt and followed Ahtram across the workshop. John followed and insisted on helping Genesera carry the rest of the holographic equipment. 

When they reached the central courtyard of the house, John immediately knew why Genesera and Ahtram had chosen it. He figured that the light in the courtyard would be blinding in the middle of the day when the sun shone directly into the unprotected space; now the afternoon sun still illuminated the white tiles and walls, but the lighting was indirect. The whole area glowed. 

In the middle of the courtyard was a fountain. The inner sides of the pool were lined with deep blue tiles and a pair of figures rose out of the gently splashing water. John and Aeryn walked together across the courtyard to the fountain. 

One figurine was obviously female - at least to John's eye. It reminded him of pictures he'd seen of mermaids when he was a child; the lovely curves of a woman's body from the waist up and graceful fins instead of legs. She 'sat' on the water, one arm reaching up to hand a shell to a male humanoid who stood above her. The male's gaze looked down at the mermaid so tenderly and his hand was gently curved around hers, supporting the shell. 

"Ahtram, this is quite beautiful," Aeryn said in a reverent whisper. "What do the figures represent?" 

"Ahh, Milady," Ahtram began. "It is our family totem. It is Lastria and Esha, the lovers." 

"Lovers?" John replied with a growing grin. "I like that." 

Ahtram nodded. He explained as he set up the equipment. "The statue depicts Lastria as she released Esha from her father's prison beneath the seas. He had broken the sacred laws by spying on the revels of the Water Kingdom." Ahtram looked at the two off-worlders and his young daughter. All three faces displayed the desire to know the story. Bowing to their unspoken wishes but continuing with his work, Ahtram began the ancient tale. 

"This is the story exactly as my honored ancestors passed it forward to every generation." With one final bow, Ahtram began. "Lastria's father, Ursmanda, had captured Esha and had bound him in chains to the rock in the deepest abyss of the ocean. Lastria, the youngest - and most tenderhearted - of Ursmanda's daughters, had followed her father and after his departure crept near the rock. She wept as the intruder began to die - so far from his own world. She picked up the discarded shell of a genestra mollusca and breathed life-giving air into its spiral cavity." 

He paused a brief moment and cast a glance at his audience. His daughter's eyes shone with the joy of hearing once more the oft-told story of their family's history. The young Milord had moved close to Milady and had gently grasped her fingers. Ahh, he thought. The story speaks to them... just as the story of Lastria and Esha will always reach out to true lovers. He resumed the story. 

"Lastria put the shell in Esha's hand. When he did not move to place the shell over his mouth, Lastria lifted the shell herself. But still the beautiful being did not inhale the sweet air. In desperation, Lastria kissed Esha, forcing air into his lungs. With a start, Esha's soul returned to him and he struggled against his bonds. Lastria calmed him with a caress and handed him the shell, showing him how to breathe its fragrant bouquet. Then with a touch she broke the chains binding him to the rock. 

"Taking Esha by the hand she lead him through the caverns of the Water Kingdom until they reached the surface of the sea. Esha rose out of the water onto the back of a giant sicarsian sea turtle while Lastria whispered in the creature's ear how to take the young male home. As the sea turtle began to swim away, Esha called out to his savior, 'Do not send me back! Or if you must, then come with me. I cannot bear to be parted from you.' Tears of joy and sadness flowed down Lastria's cheeks. She too loved the stranger and did not want to be parted from him, but she knew that one or the other of them would have to forsake their home world if they were to remain together." 

Ahtram paused once more, this time as if trying to gather the right words. John and Aeryn both were spellbound by the heart wrenching story; so similar to their own. 

"What did they do, Ahtram?" John asked quietly. 

Ahtram bowed his head and picked up the story. "Lastria pleaded with her father to allow Esha to remain in the Water Kingdom, but Ursmanda was incensed by her actions and banished her from the Kingdom. With bitter tears of sadness, Lastria rejoined Esha on the surface of the sea. 'My father will hear me no more,' she said. 'I am banished from my home and my sisters.' In great pity and shame, Esha knelt beside her and wept with her. 'Your tenderness has betrayed you to cruelty,' he lamented. 'Oh that I had never espied your revels.'" Lastria gently stilled his anguished cries. 'Oh, never bemoan our co-mingled destinies - unless you love me not. For if you had not viewed our merrymaking, you would not have been bound in chains to the rock in the abyss; and I would not have given you the shell bearing the breath of life.' Lastria lifted her head and smiled at her beloved. 

"Lastria swam beside the giant sea turtle as it bore Esha toward the shore of his kingdom. As Esha and Lastria neared the beach the children playing in the shallow waters spied them; in fear the children ran to their ayahs. Esha called out to them, 'Fear not! I am returned from the Water Kingdom.' He stepped off the back of the sea turtle into the shallow waves. 'This is Lastria. She rescued me from the rock in the deepest abyss and I love her. Give her your love also, for she has lost the love of her father because of me.'" 

John's grip on Aeryn's fingers tightened slightly as he heard the oh-so familiar words. She returned the pressure. 

"Do not stop there, father," Genesera prompted as Ahtram paused for breath. "Tell us what happens next." 

"Genesera, in your enthusiasm you forget your manners," Ahtram scolded in a stern voice. However the gleam in his eye removed the sting of his words. "We have honored guests." He nodded to John and Aeryn. "Forgive her, Milady, Milord. She is still young and unused to much company." 

John grinned. He was enjoying the story as much as Genesera and could identify with her impatience. "No problem, Ahtram. I'm just as anxious to hear what happens." 

"As you wish, Milord," Ahtram replied. Then he continued after one final admonishing look at his young daughter. "Esha's people gathered close to the water's edge. A few of the young men waded into the foam to carry Lastria to dry land. She was very afraid but she allowed them to lift her from the water that had been her home."

"As the young men gently lowered her to the clean white sand of the beach an aged crone approached. In a cracked and dried-out voice the hag intoned a blessing on the young lovers. Then she turned and spoke to Lastria. 'Peace to you, young Lastria. Be welcomed here by all. You have forfeited much to return our prince to his rightful throne.' The ancient raised a gnarled hand in benediction. 'Your sacrifice has not gone unnoticed. Behold the gift of our gods to you.'" 

"As she spoke the light shimmered around Lastria. Gentle winds swirled about her, lifting her upright. As the astonished people watched, the glimmering lights faded and the soft winds subsided. Before them stood the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. Where there had been only supple fins and delicate scales, now Lastria had slender legs and fair skin. 

"Esha took a long robe from one of the young men and tenderly wrapped Lastria in it. She clung to Esha's hand. 'Now it is your turn to follow me,' he said smiling into his beloved's face. 'I will let no one harm you and you shall be my wife.' The people cheered and formed a procession to escort the lovers to the castle. 

"Now King Sotoph - Esha's father - heard the cheers and came out onto the battlements to witness the triumphant return of his son. When he beheld the beautiful young woman beside Esha he was immediately entranced. 'Welcome home, my son!' he called down from the battlements. Sotoph hurried down the rampart to greet his son. 'How is it that you went out to sea alone and yet have returned to us in company with such a beautiful creature?' 

"Esha embraced his father and then drew Lastria forward. 'Father, this is my love. It is only because of her sacrifice that I am here now.' With that as a prelude, Esha retold the story of their meeting. 

"Sotoph was amazed and grateful to the young woman. 'Whatever you desire shall be yours from this day forth,' he declared. 'Scribes and criers, tell the whole of my kingdom that my son is returned from certain death and is beloved of his rescuer.' 

"Lastria blushed at the fulsomeness of Sotoph's praise. 'My lord,' she said in a small voice. 'Your kindness to me drives all unhappiness from my heart. I want nothing more than to be loved by your son and to bear his children.' 

"And so it happened - just as Lastria's heart desired. She was the mother of many strong sons and beautiful daughters. Together Lastria and Esha and their children have ruled the Kingdom by the sea for untold centuries, each generation governing with justice and fairness - even unto today." 

Ahtram finished the tale with a reverent bow to the statue in the center of the fountain. Genesera also bowed to the figures. 

John sighed, "Ahtram, that is a wonderful story and you tell it with the heart and spirit of a true poet. I'll never forget it." 

__

How can I forget it? he wondered. _It is so like our story. If only I could be sure that Dad... that Earth would welcome Aeryn. _He glanced at Aeryn and saw her surreptitiously wipe away a tear. He knew she was thinking the same thing. 

Ahtram turned to John and said, "Milord, your words are very kind. My humble gratitude is yours." He inclined his head in thanks. 

After a moment, filled only with the sound of the water splashing gently in the fountain, Ahtram straighten his shoulders and said, "The equipment is ready, Milady." 

"Thank you, Ahtram. Shall I stand here beside the fountain?" Aeryn turned to Genesera, acknowledging the young girl's talent. 

Genesera studied Aeryn for a microt and then surveyed the entire courtyard. "Milady, if you will be so kind, and stand here..." She took Aeryn's hand and drew her toward the fountain. "... like this..." Genesera turned Aeryn at an angle to the holographic equipment so that she was facing it and the figurines. "Then as the process begins, turn from the fountain toward Milord." John grinned and Genesera blushed slightly at her own forwardness. 

"I see what you're aiming for, Genesera," John said grinning. "You want to show the front of the dress first so that the back comes as a... surprise." And with that he moved to stand out of the line of sight of the equipment, but still somewhat behind Aeryn. 

"Exactly, Milord," Genesera whispered gratefully. While she had no trouble speaking with females of every species, most males always made her feel stupid and clumsy. But this one... this one was different... very different. One look at his face filled her with a confidence she hadn't known she possessed. 

"Well done, daughter," Ahtram said with a nod of approval. "This indeed will be a holo-image worthy of the Lover's Fountain." He peered through the aperture and adjusted one or two dials on the equipment. 

John continued to smile at Aeryn as Genesera helped her arrange the skirt as it was lifted gently by the late afternoon breeze. He was so proud of Aeryn. This type of 'adventure' had to be totally foreign to her nature, yet she was leaning toward and listening to the young girl with every appearance of contentment and pleasure. 

"Milady, forgive this worthless creature's delay. I am at last ready to begin." Ahtram signaled his daughter. 

Genesera stepped back and at once began to recite in a lovely singsong voice. 

__

"One only is my own true love  
And we two are as one.  
Never shall the mourning dove  
Console one left alone." 

Genesera then began to move and Aeryn, as if spellbound, turned to follow her voice until she was facing John. Aeryn lifted her glowing countenance to his. 

"The radiant... Aeryn Sun," he whispered to her in a voice choked with emotion. 

Genesera continued. 

__

"One day somehow we will prevail  
Against our foes succeed.  
No sorrow ling'ring 'tween the veil  
Come now my love indeed." 

Silence filled the courtyard. Aeryn stood completely still, aware only of the love streaming from the two blue eyes gazing back at her. She saw John shiver slightly as he took a hesitant step toward her. Genesera's words shattered the last of her resolve to hold him at bay. Come what may they would stand together - as one. 

"Milady, this poor creature cannot thank you enough," Ahtram began. He too had been struck by the eloquence of the silent dialogue that passed between the beautiful woman and the handsome man. 

John took a few more steps toward Aeryn. Something had happened between them today... something that they could no longer ignore. He wasn't sure if it was the story of the two lovers or Genesera's poem. _That child must be a witch, _he thought. A benevolent one... thankfully. He cleared his throat and reached once more for Aeryn's hand. "No, Ahtram, we must thank you." He turned a glittering eye to the older man. "Don't forget, we get a copy of the holo-image." 

"But of course, gentle beings," Ahtram said reverently. "I will have it prepared by the time Milady has changed. Please allow Genesera to escort you back to my humble shop." He turned to his daughter. "And do not forget their parcels," he reminded her. 

"Yes, honored father," Genesera replied quietly, bowing. "They are already packaged. They require only your stamp of sale." 

"Very good," Ahtram said nodding. "I will stamp them when I bring the holos." 

Genesera turned then to John and Aeryn, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Milady... Milord... if you would consent to follow this lowly one, I will take you back to my honored parent's shop." 

"Thank you, Genesera," Aeryn said softly. She reached out and once again stroked the young girl's cheek. 

Ahtram bowed low to the young couple as they left the courtyard in the wake of his daughter. She had done it again. Somehow she had known exactly which of the ancient poems to recite to bring out the emotion of the moment. As he prepared the copies of the holo-image, he toyed with the idea of asking the young woman if he could use it in his off-planet advertising. But no... this image was too precious. He wasn't even sure if he would send it to his client. In fact, the more he thought about it, he was sure the dress wasn't at all suited too her. He would send her a holo of something else. 

Aeryn and John followed Genesera into the shop. John turned to the counter where his jacket lay beside three plainly wrapped packages. "I'll wait here for Ahtram," he said to break the silence. 

"Genesera, I may require your help," Aeryn said gently. "I'm not sure I can get this dress off without damaging it." 

"As you wish, Milady. I shall be honored to assist you." Genesera bowed to John and followed Aeryn into the dressing room. 

Once the door was closed Aeryn turned to Genesera. "Actually, I can get out of the dress without any problems, but I need you to do something for me," she explained in a low voice. 

"Of course, Milady. You have only to command me," the young girl answered quietly. 

"I'd like to give John something to keep the holo in. Does your father have anything of that nature in the shop?" 

Genesera considered for a few moments. "Yes, Milady. He has a small single holo frame that in my humble opinion will suit the holo perfectly. And the cost is not prohibitive." 

"Can you get to it without letting John know what you're doing?" Aeryn asked. 

"Easily, Milady. I shall get one from the stockroom. He will never know I left this room." As she spoke she moved toward the door and pressed the panel. Silently a section of the mirrored wall swung out. Genesera grinned at Aeryn. "I shall return momentarily." 

Quickly Aeryn carefully removed the dress and donned her own clothes again. She hung the beautiful gown on a hanger on the clothes rack and was lovingly fingering the fabric when Genesera returned. 

"Here, Milady. Will this do?" Genesera held out a small brass box covered with intricate engravings. 

Aeryn took the box and turned it around in the light. She couldn't believe it - the carvings depicted the story of Lastria and Esha. "Perfect," she sighed. "How much?" 

Genesera bowed and said, "There is no charge, Milady." Aeryn started to protest, but the young girl silenced her with a look. "It is mine to give, Milady. Every daughter of this house receives one of these boxes on her naming day, one on the day she is betrothed, and one on her marriage day. It would be a great honor to me if you would take it and be a sister to me." 

Aeryn's eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the child/woman before her. With a smile she accepted the box from Genesera. "Thank you," she whispered. "I never had a sister. I think I'd like to be yours." With that, she opened her arms and embraced the youngster. 

After a few microts, Genesera and Aeryn parted, each gently wiping tears from the other's cheeks. "This won't do," Aeryn said with a grin. "We'd better get out there before they come in looking for us. Come on, little sister." Aeryn slipped the box into one of the pouches on her belt. "That's for later," she said with a wink to a grinning Genesera. 

Hand-in-hand they left they left the dressing room. 

John turned to see Aeryn and Genesera re-enter the shop. He could tell that something had happened while they were in the dressing room, and he wasn't sure what it might have been. But he could tell that it was something good. 

Ahtram came through the other door and moved quickly through the shop to stand beside John. He held out a cloth-covered basket. "Please pardon this unworthy one. I overheard your conversation with your ship about missing the evening meal. And as I remember transport pod rations, they run mainly to food cubes. Therefore, if you will not think me too presumptuous, I had my wife prepare a meal for your journey back." 

"Ahtram, this is too much," John said as he peeked under the cloth. Everything looked - and smelled - wonderful. "At least let me pay you for the provisions." 

"No, Milord." Ahtram straightened up to his full height and looked John in the eye. He had known that one or the other of the young couple would protest, so he had determined how to make them accept it. "Consider it as payment for this afternoon's work if you must. But it would shame my poor house to allow you to leave here without some form of reparation." 

John ducked his head, took the basket and replied, "Well, if that's the way you want it, we won't say no. Please thank your wife for us. I'm sure we will enjoy it all." 

Ahtram then held out a small disc to Aeryn. "Milady, here is your dream. Please accept it with my humble thanks." 

Aeryn took the disc carefully from Ahtram's hand. Her voice was thick with emotion as she said simply, "Thank you, Ahtram." Then she startled both men by reaching out to enfold Ahtram in a sincere hug. "You will never know how much this means to me," she whispered in his ear. 

Ahtram returned the warm embrace and said softly for her ears alone, "My daughter told me of her intent to gift her naming day box to you. I am truly honored to count you as a member of my family. Your name shall be inscribed on the legend of my household as my daughter so that all future generations will know you. Remember, if ever you have need of me or mine, we shall be here for you." 

John realized something important was happening when Genesera moved to stand beside him. He felt her small hand creep into his. He looked down at the lovely child and she smiled radiantly up him. "What's going on?" he asked quietly. 

Genesera merely grinned and lifted a finger to her lips. "Wait." 

John turned again to Aeryn and Ahtram. He watched, spellbound as Ahtram kissed her cheeks and forehead. 

The tears in Aeryn's eyes spilled over her lashes and Ahtram gently wiped them away. "I heard Milord call you Aeryn Sun. Is that your full name?" 

Aeryn nodded mutely, unable to speak around the knot of emotion in her throat. 

Ahtram continued. "Henceforth, you shall be known in this household and on this world as the Honorable Aeryn Sun Lastria." 

John's smile threatened to split his face in two as he grasped the significance of Ahtram's words and actions. Now Aeryn had a real family... somewhere she would 'belong.' His own eyes filled with tears of happiness for her. 

"Thank you, Ahtram... honored Father," Aeryn said quietly, inclining her head to him as she had seen Genesera do. 

Ahtram placed his hand on her bowed head and murmured words too archaic for the translator microbes to deal with. Then taking Aeryn's hand, he turned once more to John. "Milord, allow me to present my daughter, Aeryn Sun Lastria. She is dear to my heart and I would ask that you acknowledge her position in my household." 

John glanced down at Genesera and was encouraged by her smile. 

Aeryn looked up at John. She could see the joy in his eyes. And behind the joy, the love and pride he felt for her. She bowed to him. When she straightened up, John came slowly toward her. He stretched out his hand and touched her cheek. "Ahtram, it is a great honor to be presented to your daughter. I'm sure she is a great source of joy to your house." 

Ahtram bowed and replied, "Indeed she is." 

Silence filled the shop again for a few microts. Then Genesera ran into Aeryn's arms again to 'officially' welcome her new sister. Laughter rang through the room. 

All too soon, John picked up the basket and turned to Ahtram. "As much as we'd love to stay, we really have to go now." 

"He's right, I'm afraid," Aeryn said, her smile bittersweet for having to part so soon from her new family. "We really have to get back to our ship. We... I... can't thank you enough for everything you've done." 

"Daughter," Ahtram said gently. "It is an honor to serve you. Come back when - and if - you can. This is your home." Then with a bow toward John, he added, "And you, Milord. You too shall always be welcome." 

"Thanks, Ahtram," John said, extending his hand. "I hope someday we can make it back here" 

Ahtram grasped John's hand and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Take care of my daughter, Milord," he whispered. "She cares greatly for you." 

"I hope so," John answered. "I care greatly for her, too." 

The two men separated and with a final look around the crowded room John sighed. "Yeah, Ali Baba's cave. You never know what you're going to find." 

"Genesera," Ahtram said with a smile for the youngster. "Please take your sister and her escort to their ship. You may wait and watch them take off, but return home as quickly as you can. We will have a celebratory supper tonight." 

"Yes, honored Father! Thank you!" Genesera bowed quickly to her father and then took Aeryn's hand. "Come, I will show you the way," she said gaily reaching for John's empty hand. 

Aeryn looked at John over Genesera's head and smiled. "Yes, we'd better get going." Then she glanced back at Ahtram. "Goodbye, honored Father." 

"Be safe and well in your travels, my esteemed daughter." 

Ahtram smiled as the trio left the shop. 

Genesera chattered brightly the entire way to the field where John and Aeryn had left the transport pod. With a final embrace and kiss, she moved to a knoll far enough away to be safe from the exhaust of the pod. She waved until it was lost in the clouds even though she knew they probably couldn't see her. 

Inside the pod, Aeryn was quiet during liftoff. John didn't want to interrupt her thoughts but he was hungry and the food in the basket smelled too good to forgo for very long. After they passed through the upper atmosphere he finally picked up the basket and lifted the cover. "You hungry?" he asked. 

Aeryn turned to him, her eyes filled with emotions held firmly in check. "Yes," she said with quiet intensity. "But the food can wait. I have something for you." 

John looked up quickly, hope rising. He watched as she pulled a small box from one of the pouches on her belt. 

Aeryn held the box on her palm and extended her hand to him. "The daughters of my house are given one of these boxes on their naming day, one on the day of their betrothal, and one on their marriage day. This is mine to keep or to give. It is my wish to give it to you." 

John took the small brass box from her hand and examined the engravings. "It's the story of Lastria and Esha!" he said, excitement flowing through him. 

"Open it," she said, her eyes luminous. 

He looked at her as he opened the box. 

Suddenly between them the courtyard of Ahtram's house appeared. They could see Aeryn facing the fountain and could hear the gentle splash of water. Then from the air around them they heard Genesera's young voice. 

__

"One only is my own true love  
And we two are as one.  
Never shall the mourning dove  
Console one left alone." 

They watched, bewitched once more by her words, as the holo-image of Aeryn turn from the fountain to face John's image. 

__

"One day somehow we will prevail  
Against our foes succeed.  
No sorrow ling'ring 'tween the veil  
Come now my love indeed." 

When the poem ended the image folded back in on itself and disappeared. John gazed once more at Aeryn as he gently closed the box. 

"Aeryn?" he asked in a half-whisper. 

"Shh, don't say anything, John," she replied quietly, reaching to touch his lips with her hand. "We've always let words come between us. Who knows how long we may have together. We must promise to be there for each other from now on... no matter what." 

John took her hand from his lips and gently kissed her fingertips. "No matter what," he promised. 

With the promise made - and all thoughts of food forgotten - John gathered Aeryn into his arms and tenderly kissed her. 

Then together they proceeded to reinforce that promise. 

__

THE END


End file.
